The making and breaking of threaded pipe joints has generally been a hand operation requiring the use of one or more pipe wrenches. The use of pipe wrenches requires that there be adequate space around the axis of the pipe to permit the wrench to be rotated with the pipe. Such space is usually available in making subassemblies and in completing a piping or plumbing job before the piping is enclosed within, under or behind a wall or floor.
There are powered pipe make-up and break-out tools that are used where there is adequate room for the tools and the pipe; such tools are frequently used to make joints in pipe subassemblies that are later installed in a finished piping or plumbing job. The use of such powered tools is limited to the availability of space for the tool to contact and rotate the pipe and use of such powered tools has been unknown where space is extremely limited.
The need for a powered pipe make-up and break-out tool is not solely based on a labor saving principle of reducing the amount of hand energy that must be used to make or break a pipe joint. There has developed a need for a tool that may be used where extremely limited space is available for the rotation of a pipe or coupling, such rotation being essential to the make-up or break-out of a joint or section of threaded pipe.
In some powered pipe rotating tools it is necessary that one or more elements of the tool wholly or at least partially circumscribe the pipe; that is, wrap around or partially around the pipe. The space limitation that prevents the use of such powered pipe rotating tools is not just the space at either side and parallel to the pipe but also includes the space behind the pipe if the powered tool requires that a portion of the tool circumscribe the pipe. With the powered pipe wrenching tool of the present invention the pipe is contacted from a direction transverse to the pipe without requiring that an element of the tool be fastened or wrapped around the pipe.
The most pertinent prior art is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,685 issued May 3, 1983 to M. O. Brooks. In that patent a pipe clamping means in the form of a C-shaped with two spaced idler wheels is disclosed with torquing means provided by a powered rotating drum. The C-shaped clamping means must circumscribe the pipe. That patent, and others like it, are adapted to be used in making and breaking pipe joints, as for instance well pipes, in a work area where adequate space is available to clamp around the pipe.
The powered pipe wrenching tool of the present invention is intended to be usable in the space limited environment described above as well as anywhere that pipe is rotated or wrenched to make or break a joint or coupling. A substantial advantage in the use of the powered pipe wrenching tool of the present invention comes in the use of the tool where space is so limited that rotation of a pipe with a conventional pipe wrench would be substantially impossible because the wrench could not be moved after it was secured to the pipe. The tool is useful in any pipe rotating operation where powered pipe make-up or break-out would be advantageous. If the powered pipe wrench of the present invention can be contacted with the pipe, there will be adequate space for the powered tool to rotate the pipe. The powered pipe wrenching tool can be a labor saving device, a more efficient tool than the use of hand wrenching operations and an essential tool where space limitations are present.
An object of the present invention is to provide a powered pipe wrenching tool that is adapted for quick interfacing to pipe in general and particularly to pipe located in close proximity to a wall or other barrier.
Another object of the present invention in accord with the preceding object is a powered pipe wrenching tool that avoids circumscription of the tool around the pipe it interfaces.
A further object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered pipe wrenching tool that provides easy interfacing to pipe with convenient adjustment means for adapting the tool to varying sizes of pipe.
A further object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered pipe wrenching tool that is adapted to have its power source connected to either side of the tool with the rotating elements of the tool adapted for rotation in either direction.
Another object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered pipe wrenching tool wherein the tool is easily interfaced with a pipe to be rotated and the drive mechanism of the tool forces the pipe toward the idler wheel of the tool so as to enhance the contact of the drive mechanism with the pipe.
Further objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the appended drawings and specification illustrating preferred embodiments wherein: